SkyLightz
"This is why you don't wanna mess with the fastest boy in the universe... you'll get your butt kicked pretty dang hard" -SkyLightz to ElectroBlast SkyLightz is one of the eight original founding member of the LiteSavers. = General = SkyLightz is one of the jokers of the group. He is outgoing, light-hearted and energetic. He represents the element of Faithfulness and Electricity. He is capable of both ranged and hand-to-hand combat, his main weapon being a lightning bolt shaped hand-sword. He has control over the lightning and electricity, and can move at incredible super-human speeds. He also has the ability to fly, like his sister, Sunny Daze, although instead of wings, he has a cape. SkyLightz has these powers because when he was little, he was struck by a lightning bolt containing chemicals, mutating him. A similar incident led to his sister having similar powers. His main weakness is water, he being the element of Electricity, as it can electrocute him and harm him. His best friend is Bubble Berry, as they are seen hanging out often and both are the jokers of the group. He is seen to have a romantic interest towards HeartBeat, despite their differences. He likes to tell bad jokes and get everyone to laugh, but it rarely happens. He enjoys telling bad puns and literal statements. During battle, he enjoys teasing the enemy and almost always gets away with it because of his super-speed. When not fighting, he likes to hang out with friends and play videogames. Character History From the day SkyLightz was born, he had to undergo a difficult surgery because of a poison coursing through his body, and later killing his mother. To get rid of the poison and get him to survive, they used a type of chemical that was very risky, but could get the poison out with no fuss. The poison was removed safely, but unfortunately the chemical stayed in his body. When SkyLightz was eight, he was having a day at the park with his father and sister. Suddenly a thunder storm hit. Lightning shot everywhere in the park, since it was on a mountain. Sky and his sister dove for cover, but were still shocked. They fell unconscious, their father believing they had perished. His father went to try to revive them, and brought them to a hospital once the storm was over. He was sure they wouldn't survive. Miraculously, about a month later, SkyLightz awoke and was better than ever. The lightning didn't hurt him, but it combined with the chemical he had in his body from birth to mutate him. He now had the ability to run incredibly fast, and control lightning and electricity. His sister was still in bed, and didn't seem to be alive. But because she had the poison in her body, it had different effects than his brother. It made her undergo a transformation that led to her wings and powers. A few year later, when he was twelve, Sky's father died because of an illness and Sky decided to travel to Metropolis. A year later, he met a magical girl from another dimension, became friends with 7 other pre-teen superpowered people to form the LiteSavers. Personality/Persona SkyLightz is laid back, energetic and outgoing. He likes to make friends, and he likes to do it in a teasing way. __FORCETOC__